Love Kills
by TsukiBebi
Summary: Naruto was the only thing in his way from killing Itachi. So what was stopping him? [ImpliedYaoi][OneShot]


**Title:** Love Kills  
**Genre:** Tragedy/Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto  
**Summary:** Naruto was the only thing in his way from killing Itachi. So what was stopping him? (( ImpliedYaoi )) (( OneShot ))

**_- - - - -_**

**Love Kills**

**_- - - - -_**

"Look at me, Naruto."

The blonde squinted his eyes shut, tilting his head up slightly in his stubbornness.

"No."

Stepping closer to him, Sasuke took Naruto's hands, shoving him against the tree, leaning against him, pinning him. Blue eyes stared back into onyx ones in shock.

_'Why is Sasuke doing this..?'_

Sasuke smirked, leaning in close to the dobe, his breath hot on his skin.

"Because," he began, licking the outer lobe of his ear, "I want you to _beg_."

Naruto shivered, though he didn't know whether it was from fear, disgust or even pleasure. Sasuke was confusing him, and the bastard loved every minute of it.

"B. . . beg. . ?" Naruto's lip quivered slightly as he tilted his head, looking away from the raven, his eyes intent upon something far away, unknown.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, my dobe, _beg._ I want you to beg," he paused, as if thinking over his words. He closed his eyes, then looked straight at Naruto, startling him only slightly.

". . . For your life."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wh. . . why, Sasuke? I. . . I never. . . aren't we even friends. . .?"

Their eyes crossed, leaving the question lingering in the tensed air. Sasuke leaned his forehead on Naruto, catching his gemmed eyes with his.

"Yes, Naruto; but you see. . . I want to be more. So much more, and you. . ." Sasuke's grip tightened on the blonde's wrists, letting trails of blood start to flow down his arms.

". . . And you never even noticed me. Never cared. Never gave a fucking damn about me, dobe." He spat out his words like a potent venom released from its contender.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke, his eyes full of sympathy. "But why. . . ? Why kill me? We could always. . ."

"No. We couldn't be friends. I've lost too much." Sasuke's eyes strayed, letting his eyes lingering on everything and nothing at the same time.

"You've lost too much, teme?! I never had anything! I've lived on my own! People treat me like fucking dirt and I still act better than you! Better than a damned spoiled-ass child who knows it all!" Naruto yelled out, straining his wrists against Sasuke, gaining his vigor back.

Sasuke's head snapped toward Naruto, his eyes narrowed. "You don't know _anything._" He brought his head closer.

"S. . . Sas. . ."

"You don't know what it's like to have your family, your _whole fucking family_, ripped from you in an instant."

"I. . . I. . . "

"You don't know what it's like to be ridiculed to be a failure of the family; to be looked down upon because your older brother is better, to think that you'll never be as good as someone."

"Wa. . . I. . . "

"You've never loved and lost."

Naruto was silent. He knew he couldn't get Sasuke to answer him. Silent tears fell from his orbs. Tears of pain, pain for Sasuke, for him to come; tears of sympathy and remorse. Just tears.

"Stop crying, dobe."

"I won't."

"Stop this foolishness. Stop your crying, _now!"_

"No! I won't stop crying! If I die now I want everyone to know that at least I had feelings! That I was able to know what was going to happen, that I knew that someone cared enough to tell me. . . and that I was forgiven." Naruto's hoarse yell went down to a whisper that you would have to strain to hear.

"End it quickly, Sasuke. Please."

Sasuke looked at him.

"You won't even feel it. Don't worry."

Turning around, Sasuke let go of Naruto, the poison from his nails taking effect. A chill ran over Sasuke's cheek. Gently, he touched it.

"A. . . tear. . ?" He shook his head. "I don't cry."

He walked to the clearing only a walking distance within where Naruto was, to where a cloaked figure was awaiting him.

"I've made my sacrifice, Itachi. I'll kill you. . . and then myself."

**_- - - - -_**

**Author's Note: **Such a sad ficlet. I'm proud of it though. Once again, it's a sort of 'challenge fic' that I'm doing on DeviantArt. The theme to this one, as was obvious, was kill. I will be posting all of my ficlets and drabbles to the challenge (( there should be 13 in all )) here. So keep a watch out. This is the third one, I believe.

_Reviews appreciated. Flames welcome. Comments are awesome._

Always,  
Kandra


End file.
